Bella and I
by Brando716
Summary: This is a story of what I wish would one day happen for future reference when I say yoyo just search Goodbye Spyy on youtube it is the one by MCSSTLYoyo which happens to be me if you wanna see what I look like and when I say offstring just search John Naurum 4a in youtube, please review I love feedback and there is more to come and any ideas welcome since I get writers block
1. Chapter 1

I was just done with my sophomore year and was down in the best city on earth (LA) for vacation for a week. I had just got done with my yoyo club and was headed to pick up a coffee from my Starbucks for a black, clover press coffee and a break from the hotel room where my parents and sister were. I was sitting there drinking my coffee contemplating how to get out of spending the night in the hotel with my family when she walked in, she was gorgeous. The red curls, her bangs, and that cute face it was Bella Thorne. She was glorious and I had to approach her because this would probably be the only chance I would ever get. She had just picked up her coffee and I went in.

"Hi, I'm Brandon would you mind if I could get a picture with you?"

"Sure but you have to texting me the picture after."

"That'll be fine could you take the picture?" I asked as I handed my phone to Bella's friend.

"Sure!" she replied

I turned back to Bella and asked, "Would you mind if I put my arm around you for the picture?"

Only if you wouldn't mind me putting my arms around you like this," she said turning sideways wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Ok I think we are ready," I said turning to Bella's friend.

She took a couple pictures and said "Alright they all look good, do you think that's enough?"

"Sure," I said.

"Wait I want a couple more with my phone," Bella quick added and ran over to her friend handed her phone over, and quickly ran back.

"Ok so I'm not texting you the pictures?" I asked

"No you are these pictures are going to be different," she said turning me sideways and placing my hands on her hips.

"So what are we going to do in this picture," I asked as she put her arms around my neck.

"Well I know this is pretty weird since I just met you, but would you mind kissing me?"

"Um sure," I said and leaned in we kissed for 30 seconds while he friend took a couple pictures.

"OMG guys that looked so cute," her friend said running over when we finished. "It's just a shame Bella just dumped Tristan a week ago and isn't looking to start a new relationship," she said glaring at me.

"Actually I am if the person is right," she said gazing into my eyes longingly. Hannah why don't you go do some shopping I would like to drink my coffee together alone please."

Bella and I sat down at a table and drank our coffee and talked for well over and hour and when her friend came back we exchanged phone numbers and pictures then parted ways agreeing to meet up every day for the rest of the week until I went home to Illinois.


	2. Chapter 2

I was back in Edwardsville for about a week when suddenly I got a text.

"_Hey its Bella I really need to talk to you can you call :)"_

I dialed the phone and she picked up almost immediately. "Hey Bella what's up?"

"I'm not sure I can take this anymore."

"Wait take what anymore?"

"Not seeing you anymore I know we were only hanging out for a week, but I need to see you!"

"Ok well maybe we could do like Skype dates or something"

"That will probably work, but when will you be back in California so I can hug and kiss you and just hold you?"

"Well I can probably fly down over Christmas break and again over summer break if you haven't found someone else yet."

"Good I'll be looking forward to Christmas break all year now."

Bella and I Skye dated at least twice a week and on Christmas break I went to visit her and we went out every night until I went home again. Right around spring break I had some good news so I called her on Skype as soon as I got done at swim practice.

"Hey babe how was swim practice?" she greeted me

"Well it was alright but I have some pretty good news."

"Oh yeah what is it?"

"Well I got a letter in the mail about a week ago…"

"Yeah and?"

"Well um… I got into Cal State LA!"

"Oh my god that's great so you can move out here in a year!"

"Wait don't get all your excitement out at once there is more…"

"Well don't just sit there tell me what it is!"

"Well the people in charge of the video editing program saw some of my JKB Production videos and I got like an 80% scholarship. So my parents are letting me move out to California this summer and finish up my senior year in an online college then go to Cal State early."

"OH MY GOD THAT IS EVEN BETTER!" she screamed jumping up and down.

"Well you're a bit less excited then I thought you'd be?"

"What do you mean by that?" She said suddenly stern.

"Haha, I was kidding all we have to do is wait now."

It was about a week before I was supposed to leave and I still hadn't told the other JKB guys about the move yet so I finally scheduled a last video shoot.

"Alright everyone is here what video was so important that we couldn't wait till next after my vacation in 2 days," Kyle asked as I walked in.

"Well," I said looking at the other guys there, "We need to shoot a video now… our last video with me here."

"Wait what you mean by that," Jay asked a bit confused.

"Well I'm moving to LA…"

"Moving?! Who will edit our videos JKB was just picking up!" Jay shouted

"Well I can still edit and as for working the camera you will have to get someone else to work the camera."

"And what about the camera that was yours and I suppose it is going with you?" Kyle asked

"Well it is but we just got sponsored by Panasonic and they are sending a new camera in a week."

When we had finished the video I went home finished packing, and then 3 days later I left for California.


	3. Chapter 3

The day was finally here it was I was packed and going to the airport to catch my flight

"I'm going to miss you so much," my mom said as we were pulling up to the airport.

"Mom its only three months and I'll still have a phone you know."

"Just let him go," my dad added.

"Well I guess this is it guys see you in three months," I said hugging them good bye.

It was a long hour waiting for my flight, but it was a good hour of yoyo practice. The flight may have only been three hours but it felt like days waiting to get off that flight and get to see Bella. When I finally got off the plane I rushed to get out of the terminal. When I got to where people were waiting I looked around and couldn't find Bella. Then suddenly I saw a glimpse of a short red head running towards me. Bella almost tackled me hugging me when she finally got to me.

"Oh I've missed you so much!" she said.

"Bella it's been only been a couple months and we've been Skypeing the whole time," I said laughing.

"I know but I can't hug you trough Skype now can I?" She whispered in my ear.

"I suppose your right."

"Well let's go get the rest of your luggage I want to go see your apartment," she said taking my hand and leading me to baggage claim.

"Ok but we have to go pick up some food and silver ware first cause I am gonna cook you dinner."

"Ooo what are we having for dinner tonight since you are cooking."

"Well every time I tell you I made crepes you tell me how much you love them and wish you could try mine, so I figured we'd have breakfast crepes for dinner."

"Oh excellent! And I like my crepes…"

"With nutella and strawberry, I know.'

"Wow, how do you remember all these little things I've said?"

"I don't know when it is about you it kinda just sticks and I can't forget it."

After we got my luggage we went to the store got some food and silver ware then went to my apartment. After I made the crepes and we ate them we just sat on the couch and cuddled.

"Where did you learn to cook crepes like that?" Bella asked.

"Believe it or not the internet."

"Really? And why did you want to learn?"

"Well I was bored at home around lunch and I thought I want crepes. So I looked online found a video found a crepe pan and made crepes."

"Well I'm glad you learned because you make delicious crepes."

Beep Beep

"What is that?!" Bella asked.

"Oh it's my laptop, John Narum wants to Skype do you mind talking to him with me?"

"Not at all but we get to do what I want next."

"That works ," I said answering the call on the laptop.

"Hey Brandon, what's up?" John said

"Oh nothing much just chilling with Bella."

"Hi John!" Bella chimed in.

"So a little birdy told me you were in California for the week." John said questioningly.

"Would that little birdy happen to be instagram, and did that little birdy also forget to tell you I'm living out here now?"

"Oh my god how long ago did you move?"

"Like two hours ago right Bella."

"Ya that sounds about right."

"Well I don't want to interrupt your house warming party, so I'll wrap this up quick. I was wondering when we were finally gonna do that evil spin team video?"

"I was just gonna text you and ask you, does Minnesota states work ok for you?"

"Ya that will work so I'm gonna let you to get back to whatever I interrupted so bye," John said than quickly logged off.

"So what is it you want to do since it is your turn to pick what we do." I said looking at Bella"

"Well let's see if you can't figure it out," She said as she climbed onto my lap straddling me.

She leaned in and we passionately kissed, then she leaned back for air and took off her shirt.

"Shouldn't we move this to the bed room?" I asked. And since the rest is a bit awkward to talk about that's all I'm telling you of what happened that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is part and everything during the summer in this story is set in 2014 I though shake it up would continue another year just wanted to let you know that so the timeline makes sense with my life so ya...**

* * *

I woke up and notice Bella was still sleeping, her arms were wrapped around me like she was cuddling a teddy bear. I didn't know where my shirt was for a minute it wasn't at the end of the bed like normal. Then I looked at Bella and she was wearing it, She must have put it on last night. She was so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb her so I just laid there thinking about what we would do today. After about thirty minutes I felt her arms tighten around me and she yawned.

"Ahhh good morning handsome," She said.

"Sleep well Bell?"

She giggled, "Even in the morning you are funny, and yes probably the best I've slept in years."

"Good me too, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Nope you cooked me crepes last night now it is my turn to cook for you, do pancakes sound good?"

"Yes they do, while you cook I'll go get us some coffee, you take a caramel macchiato with extra cream right?"

"You know it. Oh and I did remember to tell you my parents said it was fine for me to stay the night right?"

"No you did not… I wish it were more than just one night though."

"Oh good I was hoping you'd say that they actually said I could stay the first month if you are cool with it."

"That's great I would love that."

"Excellent I'll tell my mom you are fine with me staying this month."

"Ok you do that and I'll go get our coffee."

I left my apartment walked about a block and found a Starbucks. I came back and Bella had a stack of about six pancakes already.

"Well that was fast," I said walking in the door.

"You said you like them a little dough last week right?"

"Yes I did good memory."

We ate our pancakes and went to go watch some TV, but I could tell something was bothering Bella.

"What's the matter Bella?" I asked.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go to Zendaya's Shake It Up finale party?"

"Yes I would love to. Now tell me what is really bothering you."

"Well while you were gone Tristan called and he wants to talk to you."

"Oh well that should be fine."

"Well… his idea of talking and yours might be a little different since the last time I talked to him he thought I dumped him for you."

"Well I think I can handle him but just in case we should do it public."

"Ok then I'm coming to keep you out of trouble."

It turns out Tristan really did just want to talk he even met shook my hand when we met in a little café.

"So listen Brandon Bella probably told me I would try to fight you which about six months ago would have happened, and I'm glad that I'm not going to cause I don't think I could take you. But I do need your help."

"OK what do you need?"

He motioned for me to come closer, so I did.

"I started dating Zendaya about three months ago and think it would be better if you told her," he whispered.

"Ya I think I could do that do you need it done before the party tonight."

"Preferably if not Zendaya will just have to tell her tonight since I will be there."

That was all Tristan really wanted to talk about so after that I went over to Bella's table and we had lunch. When lunch was over Bella asked, "So what did Tristan want to talk about?"

"Um well I don't really know to say this but he is umm… dating Zendaya"

"HE IS WHAT!" She shouted standing up.

"Just calm down it's not that bad you two broke up over a year ago."

"Ya I know but now my best friend is dating my ex-boyfriend!" she shouted slightly quieter.

"And now you have a great new boyfriend…"

"I…I know it's just she should have asked me first."

"Ok yes she should have asked but I'm sure she just didn't want to be mad."

"Whatever lets go get my stuff for the month then go get ready for the party."

So we got Bella's suit case and went back to my apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

We got to Zendaya's house and it felt pretty good to actually be at a Hollywood party. It wasn't exactly the craziest party, but it was a part for Disney stars so I could understand that.

"So who do you want to meet first?"

"Well I'm only interested in one person here."

"Oh and who would that be?" Bella asked with a giggle.

"Well it's the little redhead with the cute bangs."

"Hey Bella…" I heard Davis Cleveland say as Bella and I leaned in to kiss each other. "Oh my god whoa! Go somewhere else if you are gonna do that Davis shouted at us.

"Oh I'm so sorry Davis I forgot we were at a party," Bella said turning red in the face.

"That's fine but I hope this is that boyfriend you told everyone about. And are you going to introduce me or try to make out with him again?" Davis asked sarcastically.

"Well Davis this is Brandon, Brandon this is Davis. Well we should really be going he has lots of other people to meet," Bella said very quickly.

"Just don't kiss him in front of them," Davis shouted as Bella was pulling me away by the arm.

"We have got to control our selves here," Bella said sternly.

"What do you mean we? You are the one who tried to kiss me."

"Ya well you were just being so cute and kissable and I couldn't help it so stop it."

"Hey hey hey! Zendaya," said popping up from behind Bella. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything cause I have something I need to tell you."

"Oh ya is it that you are dating Tristan, and haven't told your best friend for a whole three month cause I already found out!" Bella yelled.

"Well maybe I didn't tell you because this was exactly the type of thing I wanted to avoid you over reacting!" Zendaya shouted.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and just stopped what they were doing and just stared at us.

"Come on Brandon lets go." Bella said trying to fight back the tears even though they were rolling down her face.

She led me outside and I drove because by now she was full on crying. We rode back to my apartment almost in complete silence except for Bella's quiet sobbing which she would try to hide most of the time. When we got there I could tell she didn't feel like walking so I carried her into the building and up the stairs to my apartment.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked as I set her down on the couch and cuddled up beside her.

"I think so…" she managed to say since she was done crying.

"Well I'm listening."

"It's not that I still care about Tristan, it's just that I've always told Zendaya everything and she kept this from me for three months she didn't even ask if I'd be ok with it." She barely managed to say before she started crying again.

I just held her and let her cry on my shoulder for a good ten minutes before she finally said. "Aren't you going to tell me I'm being silly and over reacting?"

"I don't really think you," are I responded.

Bella stopped crying and gave me a puzzled look. "I agree Zendaya should have told you I think I understand why she didn't but I don't agree with her."

"And why do you think she didn't?" Bella asked confused.

"Well she was probably afraid her best friend wouldn't approve or even be mad at her if she told her about Tristan and had finally worked up the courage to tonight."

"Oh my god I'm a terrible person!" Bella screamed and began crying again.

"Oh no don't cry you were still right I was just telling you why she might have not told you."

Bella kept on crying for another 10 minutes and then we went to bed. Bella snuggled up against me, eventually stopped crying, and fell asleep. I woke up at three in the morning to Bell tapping on my chest whispering like she was really scared, "Brandon, Brandon wake up!"

"What is it, what's going on?!"

"There is someone knocking on the door and its three a.m.!"

"Shh! Let me listen."

Thud! Thud! Thud!

"Shit you are right!"

I reached into a drawer and pulled out a pocket knife and jumped out of bed and flipped it open

"What did you pull out of the drawer?!" Bella asked.

"A knife now stay here I'm gonna find out who it is."

"OK be careful…"

I flipped open the knife and walked out to my front door. I put the chain on the door held my knife ready and opened the door a crack. About ready to stab at whoever was at the door I saw Zendaya in the hall way and said. "Holy crap Zendaya you scared the shit out of us!"

"Sorry, but what's with the knife?" she asked.

"Well it's three in the morning I didn't know what was behind the door." I said folding the knife back and unlatching the door. "So what do you want Zendaya?"

"Well I was hoping Bella was here the party just ended and she seemed pretty upset and I wanted to talk to her."

"I don't know let me go see."

"Who was there?" Bella asked when I got back to the bed room.

"Zendaya she wants to talk to you."

"Well I guess I should go talk to her," Bella said getting out of bed.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No we should talk alone," Bella said then left the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry this chapter is so short but this one was just to wrap things up a bit before I jump to a little in the future.**_

* * *

Bella talked to Zendaya for about an hour before she came back into the bed room.

"Zendaya went home," Bella said with almost no emotion.

"Well how did it go?"

"Well I think we are friends again but I'm not sure if we will be the same as it was. But I'm still really tired so maybe it'll be better in the morning."

We climbed back into bed and went to sleep. I woke up with Bella sprawled on top of me. She woke up soon after and I said. "So did you sleep well?"

She giggled "Ya I guess how did you sleep?"

"I slept fine, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Do you have cereal?"

"Ya we got some when we got utensils and the other food stuff."

"We ate our breakfast and then went for a walk we weren't heading anywhere we just wanted to walk.'

"So are you glad to finally be done with Shake it Up?" I asked ask

"Well sort of but I'm going to miss it. But it does give me more time for other things."

"Oh really what other things?"

"Well to work on my music, do more movies, be in your YouTube videos and get better at yoyoing because you are going to teach me today."

"Ok is there anything else you want to do maybe talk cause I'm here to listen?"

"You want me to talk about Zendaya don't you?"

"Ya…"

"Well there isn't much to say it was basically an hour of both of us apologizing and her telling me why she didn't tell me about Tristan which was basically what you said last night."

"Well how are you feeling about it all now that you've had some time to think?"

"Well I'm still a bit mad but I do understand why she didn't tell me."

"Well that's good."

Bella and I walked for a little longer and then went back to the apartment. And I got out two yoyos and began to teach her to yoyo. We spent all day and by the time we went to bed she could land simple tricks like trapeze and double or nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

My three months of "summer" came to an end and I graduated my online school. It was surprisingly easy to fit a whole senior year into a three month time span. Bella and I were taking my stuff from what used to be my apartment to my dorm we got there and got all my stuff unpacked and decided since my roommate hadn't shown up yet we could have a little alone time. I was sitting on the bed and Bella climbed up on my lap and we began making out. Just then the door swung open and my new roommate walked in. "Hi I'm your new… Whoa what are you doing!" my roommate said.

"Oh um your roommate is here." Bella said pulling away and blushing

"No don't stop on my behalf I can step out for a bit if you two want to be alone."

"No that's fine but we should at least introduce ourselves before it gets more awkward. I'm Brandon," I said sticking my hand out from around Bella.

"Dave, and uh who is your friend?"

"I'm Bella," Bella said getting up to shake Dave's hand.

"Oh my god your Bella Thorne!" Dave shouted, "You were making out with Bella Thorne that is so awesome." He said looking at me.

"Ya well I'm also dating her so…"

"No way… My roommate is already so cool."

"Well I'm gonna go so you two can get to know each other," Bella chimed in.

"Ok it was nice meeting you," Dave said as Bella quickly left.

"Well that was a bit awkward," I said.

"Ya sorry I would have knocked if I would have known you had her over."

"Ya it'd probably be better for you to knock from now on…"

"Ya and I know I just met you and all but do you think Bella could maybe set me up with one of her celebrity friends?"

"Whoa slow down there Bella and I both have barely even met you it will be a while before she is willing to set you up with anybody."

"Alright and you look a little familiar too are you like a really minor celebrity or something?"

"No but I am in charge of JKB productions."

"Oh my god you are the camera and editor guy that runs it and is sometimes in the films or explains what is happening with the group."

"Yep, that's me."

"Ok can I just say I could not have got a cooler roommate you are dating a celebrity, you run my favorite YouTube channel, and you yoyo."

"Wait how did you know I yoyo."

"Last year you mentioned how the videos were gonna be late cause you were practicing for a yoyo contests, remember?"

"Oh ya I do remember that now, so do you yoyo too?"

"Well I have just been doing it for a year and a half but ya."

Dave and I spent two hours sharing tricks yoyo stories and cool little things we learned and went to our rooms to go to bed because we both had orientation in the morning.

Right before I got into bed I checked my phone and realized I had a text from Bella it read. _Hop things aren't too weird with your room mate :) sorry. Oh and I'm gonna have a hard time falling asleep without my cuddle buddy :(._

I sent here this back and went to sleep. _Sorry babe and by the way after the second night the dorm allows girls all night so after tomorrow you can sleep here anytime._


	8. Bella's perspective 1-3

**By the way chapter 7 was a jump ahead 3 months and Zendaya wasn't in it because it was to begin the transition to the college phase she will be in the next chapter but just a little preview Bella is still a little mad and they haven't talked for 3 months**

* * *

I was out shopping with my friend Hannah when we got a little thirsty so we went to Starbucks to get some coffee. So we walked in and there was this really cute guy sitting there, I think he saw me but I'm sure, I really hope he tries to come talk to me. I got my coffee and was about to go over and say hi when he came over, told me his name was Brandon, and asked for a picture with me. YES! Hannah took some cute pictures of him with his arm around me and me hugging his waist. I told Hannah I wanted some pictures with my phone Brandon seemed a bit confused. So I told him I wanted pictures of us kissing, he looked nervous but I was so nervous Hannah could probably hear my heart beat. He said ok leaned in and kissed me. It was a really good kiss I felt even more attracted to him now. Hannah rand over and said "OMG guys that was so cute. It's a shame Bella just dumped Tristan and isn't looking for a new relationship."

Oh I can't believe she just said that I may be here getting a new boyfriend and she tries to fuck it up. I quickly save it by saying I was if the person was right while looking longingly into his eyes and sending Hannah to go shopping. We sat down at a table to talk. After about thirty minutes I decided he was going to be my boyfriend if it was the last thing I did so I finally asked. "So do you live around here?"

"Actually no I live in Illinois I am just here for a week."

My heart dropped. Illinois is half way across the country and he's going back at the end of the week.

"Oh…" I said trying not to show I was already heart broken.

"But if you want we could get together the rest of the week, and we can call and text after I go back home."

"That would be great," I said a little cheered up.

After another half hour Hannah came back and fucked it up so we parted ways for today and spent the whole rest of the week together. Then he left and I actually cried the day he went home. A week went buy and I hadn't gotten any contact from him I couldn't decide whether he was trying not to be pushy or just not interested in me. I couldn't take it so I finally texted him. "_Hey I really need to talk to you can you call:)"_ It only took about a minute for him to call but it felt like forever. "Hey what's up?" he asked.

"I can't take this anymore." I said desperately.

"Wait, take what anymore?"

"Not seeing you anymore I know we were only hanging out for a week, but I need to see you!"

"Ok well maybe we could do like Skype dates or something"

"That will probably work, but when will you be back in California so I can hug and kiss you and just hold you?"

"Well I can probably fly down over Christmas break and again over summer break if you haven't found someone else yet."

"Good I'll be looking forward to Christmas break all year now."

When we hung up the phone all I could think of was him. He said date I hope that means we are dating oh well I'll find out soon enough.

We were Skype dating and making a long distance relationship work until Christmas break when he came to see me. Then when he left it went back to long distance. Right before Brandon's spring break we were having another Skype date when he told me he got into Cal State and I could not have been happier one more year and he could move out here. Just when I though it couldn't be better he told me he had more good news. He dropped the happiness bomb telling me his parents were letting him go early and do his senior year in an online school over the summer. I swear my heart exploded with joy and I couldn't help but jump up and down I would only have to wait a few months.

Those few months were the longest months of my life every time we Skyped I got more excited until finally he got here and I was the happiest girl alive


	9. Chapter 8

I liked college a lot after orientation Bella was spending the night in my dorm every other night. We would go to parties every weekend and things were going great.

Bella and I were cuddling on my bed and I was playing with her hair one night.

"Hey babe can I ask you something?" Bella asked.

"Sure Bell you can ask me anything."

"OK, so what would you say to someone who really hurt you a while ago on accident, and wanted things to go back to the way they were but you were still mad."

"Bella is this about Zendaya?" I asked sitting up.

"Ya she wants me to have lunch with her sometime she said you can come and Tristan won't be there."

"I think you should go."

"And why is that?" she asked also sitting up.

"Well she is your best…"

"Was!" Bella corrected me.

"Ok was your best friend and wants to have things go back to the way they were, shouldn't you make an effort."

"Well I don't know…"

"Come on I'll go with you."

"Ok but when she makes me cry you are buying me chocolates and cuddling with me till I feel better."

"Done!"

Bella and I met Zendaya at a little café in LA, she looked like she had been up all night and was probably at the café an hour early.

"Hey! Bella I'm almost surprised you showed up!" Zendaya yelled running over and hugging Bella.

"Me too," Bella said quietly through a fake smile.

"You look great Bella I bet Brandon is having a hard time keeping his buddies away," Zendaya said laughing.

"Wish I could say the same for you," Bella said once again through a fake smile.

Zendaya faked a laugh and told Bella she was such a tease, but when Bella saw my disapproving look she quickly had us sit down and began acting nicer.

"So how have you two been I haven't seen you guys for three months?" Zendaya said

"Well we've been really good, but how are you and Tristan?"

Zendaya and I both gave Bella shocked looks as she said that because we really didn't expect him to be brought up.

"What I'm just making conversation," Bella said somewhat annoyed.

"Um we are fine thanks for asking," Zendaya replied and the rest of the lunch went on without a hitch.

I took Bella back to the dorm to watch a movie and saw Dave digging in the fridge for something "Hey so how did lunch go I hope you have a video of a cat figh…"

"Ahem!" Bella interrupted him.

"Oh Bella! Sorry I didn't know you were there."

"Ya well there were no cat fights so don't ask him again perv!" Bella shouted and then stormed off to my room.

"Sorry about that but that probably wasn't the best thing for you to ask and in the future I will tell you when there was or wasn't a cat fight."

"Thanks man you should go with her if you stay in here much longer she'll just get pissed."

"Oh she is already pissed just not at me yet," I said as I walked in to my room.

"You aren't a pervert like that when I'm not around are you?" was the first thing Bella asked when I walked in the room.

"No of course not, why?"

"I'm just sick of douche bag guys."

"So who is this one about, Tristan?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well I guess I should," Bella said as we both sat down. "It is part of why I dumped him… So awhile before we broke up I had noticed he was hanging around Zendaya a lot and kept looking at her like she was prettier than me. I kinda just brushed these off until he told me I would look prettier if I looked like Zendaya. And the last straw was when I caught him looking down her shirt."

"Wow ya, I would never do anything like that."

"I know baby I have watched you when we are in public you don't even really look at other girls much any way let alone look down their shirts."

"Its cause you are the only one I'm interested in seeing."

**What a cute ending well now I'll ruin it by saying, one more chapter to go then I'm moving on from the being in college part. Then I'm gonna turn this fucking thing upside down stay tuned**


End file.
